Tim Jackman
| birth_place = Minot, ND, USA | career_start = 2002 | draft = 38th overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Columbus Blue Jackets }} Tim Jackman (born November 14, 1981) is an American professional ice hockey player, currently playing for the Calgary Flames of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was the first player from Minnesota State University, Mankato to be drafted after becoming the Columbus Blue Jackets' second round selection, 38th overall, at the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. Jackman made his NHL debut during the 2003–04 season with Columbus, and has also played for the Phoenix Coyotes, Los Angeles Kings and New York Islanders. Playing career Jackman attended Park Center High School in Brooklyn Park, Minnesota, where he earned all-conference honors in 1998–99 and 1999–00, also earning all-state honors in the latter season. He then attended Minnesota State University, Mankato for two seasons between 2000 and 2002. A second-round selection of the Columbus Blue Jackets, 38th overall in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft, Jackman became the first player from MSU-Mankato to be drafted by an NHL team. Jackman chose to forgo his final two years of college eligibility, signing a contract with the Blue Jackets in the summer of 2002, and went on to become the school's first alumnus to play in the NHL. Jackman was assigned to Columbus' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Syracuse Crunch for the 2002–03 season. He appeared in 77 games for the Crunch, scoring 9 goals and 16 points. He spent the majority of the 2003–04 season with Syracuse, scoring 23 goals in 64 games, but spent some time with Columbus. He made his NHL debut on December 20, 2003, in a game against the Minnesota Wild, and scored his first goal, assist and points on February 27, 2004, in a 4–3 victory over the Chicago Blackhawks. Following a third season with Columbus in 2004–05, Jackman was traded to the Phoenix Coyotes on October 8, 2005. He went to Phoenix with Geoff Sanderson in exchange for Cale Hulse, Jason Chimera and Mike Rupp. He appeared in eight games with the Coyotes, but spent the majority of the 2005–06 season with the AHL's San Antonio Rampage. Late that same season, on March 9, 2006, he was again traded, to the Los Angeles Kings for Yanick Lehoux. Jackman finished the season in the AHL with the Manchester Monarchs. Jackman played most of the 2006–07 AHL season in Manchester, appearing in only five games with Los Angeles. He left the Kings organization following the season as a free agent, signing a contract with the New York Islanders. He split time between the Islanders and the Bridgeport Sound Tigers, scoring 1 goal in 36 NHL games and 15 in 44 AHL games. Jackman finally established himself as an NHL regular in 2008–09, appearing in 69 games with New York, scoring 5 goals and 12 points. He led the team in penalty minutes and hits with 155 and 151 respectively, and was named the recipient of the Bob Nystrom Award, and Islanders team award given to the player who beset demonstrates leadership, hustle and dedication. Jackman again led the Islanders in penalty minutes in 2009–10 with 98, and celebrated his birthday on November 14, 2009, by scoring a goal 16 seconds into the contest against the Florida Panthers. According to the Elias Sports Bureau it was the fastest goal in NHL history by a player on his birthday. Jackman left the Islanders after the season, signing with the Calgary Flames. He was brought in to bring a physical presence to the Flames lineup, but added an offensive presence for the Flames while playing in a limited role. He scored a career-high 10 goals during the 2010–11 NHL season, only one shy of his career total entering the season. He was named recipient of the J. R. "Bud" McCaig Award, given to the Flames player who exhibit respect, courtesy and compassion. Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1981 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets draft picks Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Syracuse Crunch players